


Another Happy Thanksgiving

by Hacereadsenochian (Grannahreadsenochian)



Category: 100 - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Angst, F/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/pseuds/Hacereadsenochian
Summary: "I didn't take the chip." You murmur. "Bull." Murphy says. "Believe it. I didn't take it because I knew we were picking sides, and I always have to be on yours." "Have to, huh?""I guess it's because I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grannahreadsenochian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grannahreadsenochian/gifts).



> For Grannahreadsenochian, who asked me for a fic but didn't know what she was getting herself into

You sit around the fire with a dozen other kids from the hundred, just a You sit around the fire with a dozen other kids from the hundred, just a few who aren't hanging around the tables, where there’s still food left over from dinner. You can see Harper over there, kinda flirting with Monty and kinda not.

“Found you.” Murphy says, sidling up to you. He positions himself next to you, still as gangly as ever but more graceful than you remembered. He's changed a lot since you last saw him before the city of light disaster. “You're not hiding, are you?”

“Who would I be hiding from?” You ask sarcastically.

“Anyone and everyone.” He takes your cup from your hands and helps himself to your drink. You don't really mind. At least you finally get a moment together. .

“Come on.” He says, giving you that cheeky little smirk he always makes when he’s tryna get you to go along with his plans. “Come join the party.”

“Oh no, I'm not nearly cool enough.” You protest in the same sarcastic, dead tone, but he pulls you up and drags you over anyway, just as people start saying what they’re thankful for. He ends up standing next to Emori, and you're next to Harper. You make sure she sees you eyeing her and Monty.

“I'm just thankful everyone’s back together.” Bellamy is saying, looking at Clarke.

“Yeah.” Raven murmurs, smiling. “That's what's important, we’re still here.”

“And whatever happens in the future, even if we’ve only got six months left, we’ll face the future together. All of us. No more choosing sides and fighting each other.”

“Hey, you started that.” Harper teases.

“Forgive and forget, Harper.” Emori says semi-jokingly. She's become quite the peacemaker, surprisingly. Everyone accepted her into the group easier than Lincoln or O.

“Okay Y/N.” Bell says, and everyone turns to look at you.

“Oh please, no.” You complain. “What is this, dinner with mom and dad?”

“What’re you thankful for?” Raven and Clarke and Jasper join in the chorus.

“All my great friends.” You say cheesily. “Who don't make me do things I hate.”

“Oh get over it.” Murphy pulls you into a one armed hug. “It's not like it hurt you to play along.”

“You don't know that.” You mumble.

The rest of the conversation moves on with the next big thing to be thankful about, because there's just so many things to be thankful for on a dying planet where you all just got over trying to kill each other. 

 

“You know Y/N.” Murphy says once the fire’s died down and everyone’s sitting around the fire, watching the flames in a trance. “I'm glad you're still here.”

“Where would I go?” You ask.

“You could be dead cause of the chip.”

“Think about that a lot, do ya?”

“Forget it.”

You let it rest for a minute, staring at the fire with no real thoughts running through your head.

“I never took the chip.” You murmur,almost to yourself.

Murphy looks at you.

“Why not.”

You shrug.

“I’d like to know.” Emori says softly, her eyes glowing in the firelight.

You look at Murphy.

“I knew you wouldn't.”

He shakes his head, a smile growing on it. That smile when he’s in denial.

“Bull.” He utters.

“Believe it.” Is your response. “I didn't take the chip because I knew we were picking sides and I always have to be on yours”

“Have to, huh?” He finally looks at you.

“I guess it's because I love you.”

Murphy doesn't say anything to that. You keep your eyes locked on his as if challenging him to reply.

The crowd’s energy picks up as a group of families walks past them to go inside, stirring up another round of goodnights and happy thanksgivings.

You watch as Emori pulls Murphy into a kiss.

You won't be selfish and try to break them up.

You won't be petty and publicly make Emori your enemy.

But you're not going to let Murphy pretend you're not there.

You want them to feel you watching as they kiss and fall for each other.

It’s another happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
